Breaking
by MadameMisfit
Summary: She was broken. Damaged goods. But he wasn't exactly whole either. Can they fix each other or will they bend so far that they break? Grimm/OC. RAPE. Lemon  willing  in much later chapters. Gets pretty dark.
1. Cry

**A/N:** This is here for a reason! Read it ya twatmonkeys!  
>So I sort of got inspiration for this story from the song Bent by Matchbox Twenty. It's an amazing song, one of my 90s anthems!<br>My character Yukiko is frequently called Yuki by friends but only her biffle calls her Kiko! [= She's about 4'10", black hair with rainbow streaks in it (yes, it is somehow natural), slender, somewhere between a B- and a C-cup. She has a decent sized ass as well. She will get a lot of grief about "filling out" in later chapters. I will try to update as much as possible! Please read and review!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing except Yukiko! Credit for Bleach goes to the master Tite Kubo! [=  
><strong>WARNING:<strong> This is going to get kind of dark at some points. There will be rape! Lemon (willing, that is) in much later chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking<strong>

_Can you help me I'm bent_

_I'm so scared that I'll never get put back together_

_Keep breaking me in, and this how we will end_

_With you and me bent._

Cry.

That's all I could do was cry. Sitting there in that small, depressing, colorless room, I couldn't think of anything to make me happy. All I could think about was if I would get to see him again, or if he would be killed on the spot. I had no idea what was going on. He was the only thing that kept me sane in this God forsaken wasteland. I could NOT lose him. I can remember exactly how our relationship began. I don't how I managed to change him so much, but I did. He started out so…fiery, so hot-headed, so…different. He didn't care so much; now he cares with the same ferocity with which he fights.

The only thing that keeps me from coming apart is thinking about how it started oh so many years ago…


	2. One Day Was All It Took

**A/N:** Alrighty my lovelies! If you took interest, here's Chapter 2! There is some dirty-ness at the end. It's kind of how the shitstorm starts. I just threw in a random time skip to get to where I thought was fitting. My poor Yukiko gets trapped. So here it is.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing. Except Yukiko. I totally own her ass [= All credit for Bleach goes to Tite Kubo! The master!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: One Day Was All It Took<strong>

A day.

A normal day just like any other. At least it should've been. Except that I had to listen to my best friend bitch and moan about getting a new lieutenant. A lieutenant that he neither trusted nor cared for.

"Kiko-chaaaaan!" he whined to me for the umpteenth time that morning, "Why are you walking away again?"

"I'm walking away because I'm tired of your incessant yammering you big-headed twatnugget!" I shouted back at him.

"Yukiko!" he protested. He continued to follow me as I walked away from him.

"Shinji!" I shouted back in a mocking tone to match his. I was mildly annoyed at his whiny attitude. It's not like I could do anything to change that fact that he was getting a new lieutenant that he didn't like.

"Please, Yukikio!" he whined to me, entirely too loudly as I was right next to him, "You always complain about how Rose is SO annoying and he's SO infuriating and he drives you up a wall. What could be better than being lieutenant to your best friend? C'mon you know it sounds great."

"Why on earth would I leave my position as Rose's lieutenant to come be YOURS? My God, if I was complaining about infuriating before, what do you think it would be like then? You dumbass. I love you, but you are a royal, Grade A dumbass, my darling."

***Time skip: Three months***

Just as I opened the door to the First Division barracks, I barely managed to sidestep in time to avoid a pair of flying sandals coming straight at my face. I turned my head to follow their path and heard a loud _slap_ followed by a massive _thud_ as Hiyori's feet connected with Shinji's face.

"Ouch, Hiyori!" Shinji shouted at the top of his lungs, "What the HELL was that for?"

"Gotcha, baldy!" she shouted at him as she walked in my direction.

"Hey there, leprechaun," I said to her, smiling and knowing full well that she absolutely hated when I called her that, even though it was my little term of endearment for her.

"Hey there ya rainbow-headed pixie," she scoffed at me. I had gotten used to her little "pet name" for me a long time ago. The fact of the matter was, my hair had seven different colored strands in it. Each one of them a different color of the rainbow. I was relatively short as well; not quite as short as Hiyori, but pretty short still. I was of a rather small build as well.

"Oh Yuki-chaaaaan!" I heard my captain calling for me in his rather annoying and absurdly cheery singsong voice. "Yuki-chan, love, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere," he said, strolling up to me and throwing his arms around me in a tight hug.

"Uh, Captain…Captain…Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi!" I shouted directly in his ear, you know, just to get the point across.

There was a long pause before he released me and stepped back, hanging his head. I could almost see the rain cloud hanging over his head as he began to whine. Actually, I could see the rain cloud above his head.

"Yuki-chaaaaan!" he whined, louder than Shinji surprisingly, "What did I do this time? You only ever use my full name when you're mad because I've done something wrong or I didn't do my paperwork like I was supposed to. What did I do, love? I promise I'll fix it!"

"Captain Ōtoribashi, do you really think you should call me that?" I asked, looking at him sternly. "Most of the people in the Seireitei think there's something going on between us, which is SO against the rules. So why on EARTH would you encourage the flapping gums of the brainwashed masses? I was yelling at you because you needed to let go of me so I could—oh what's the term?—breathe?"

"Oh, my darling lieutenant, is that all? Here I thought I did something to upset you," he chirped cheerfully.

"UGH!" was all I could manage before I walked off, Captain Ōtoribashi close behind babbling about how I should relax and that I worry too much.

"No, Captain, I don't worry ENOUGH! My lord, you do know that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't get a shred of paperwork done, right? Good grief, Captain," I stopped and mumbled, looking down at my feet.

"Why yes," he said sweetly, "I'm perfectly aware of this my wonderfully dear lieutenant."

My captain had the annoying habit of not listening to a damn thing I said; which was one of his most infuriating traits. I continued on walking the way I was and heard a small _oof_ as I came to a stop and my captain ran into me.

"Captain, why are you still following me?" I asked. He knew he had a Captain's Meeting to go to and he knew I wasn't allowed in so I was going to go for a short walk while I waited for him.

"Geez, Hiyori! What was that for?" I heard Shinji yell from further back. "You stupid little girl!" I rolled my eyes and walked back to where they were to find Hiyori fuming and Shinji holding a bloody nose.

"Dammit, Hiyori, that was totally uncalled for," Shinji whined. All I could do was laugh at how utterly ridiculous his voice sounded. "What the hell are you laughing at?" he sighed in my direction.

"Sorry, dear," I said sweetly in between giggles, "It's just that I was wondering who slipped the essence of helium into your breakfast this morning," I laughed as Hiyori joined in and even Captain chuckled.

"God dammit, Kiko, it's not funny!" he shouted, "That little…human missile just tried to take my head off! Why are you laughing? I'm supposed to be your best fr—oh, that's WHY you're laughing. I get it," he said to me, sulkily.

"Good!" I chirped back, "I didn't want to have to explain it to you, darling."

"Yukikio!" he said to me, gasping like one of those old biddies that sit in the beauty shop gossiping all the damn time and you just want to walk over and punch in the face.

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo," I said, possibly a bit more sarcastically than I meant. Then again, he needs a swift verbal kick in the ass every now and then.

"Fine," he says to me in a huff, "I see how it is then." He starts making these weird noises as he stretches his face in different directions and sticks his tongue out at me.

"That's very becoming of a captain, sir," Shinji's lieutenant said behind him, appearing out of bloody nowhere. Sōsuke Aizen, lieutenant of the Fifth Division, looked at his captain with nothing but sheer annoyance plastered across his face. However, Shinji paid him absolutely no mind as he continued to make the aforementioned facial expression in my general direction.

"Oh, Shinji," I sighed as I walked over to him, "I hate to say it, but I must agree with your lieutenant in this case." I really did hate to agree with Sōsuke Aizen. He was so creepy. After about a month I started to see why Shinji had something up his ass about the guy. Something just didn't sit right with me about him.

"Hm," I heard Aizen chuckle softly, about the fact that I was agreeing with him I suppose. "Well I'm glad you do agree with me, Undómiel- san. That makes me quite happy," he said to me, acid, rape, and murder oozing out of his voice with each sickly-sweet syllable he spoke. I doubt he's actually raped or murdered anyone, but I definitely think he's capable.

"Yeah, happy in your fucking pants, you douchecreep," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he said to me, peering over one of my shoulders while he placed a hand on my other. Not a questioning or curious hand; a possessive and wanting hand.

"Oh, nothing," I replied, sliding towards Shinji as I watched Aizen's hand fall back to his side after adjusting his glasses. I don't know why he wanted me; all I knew was that he did. I also knew that he struck me as the type that didn't give up until he got what he wanted.

I just walked over to Shinji and Hiyori and joined in on whatever it was that they were arguing about, all the while feeling Sōsuke Aizen's eyes on my body.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I felt way too uncomfortable and jittery to sleep, which was so unlike me. So I did what I usually do when I have one of those rare, sleepless nights: I went for a walk.<p>

Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary, but the whole time I was out I kept feeling like I was being followed. I know it sounds so cliché and so overdone, but I really couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. Although, if anyone was, I'm fairly certain I could take a stab at who. Now if only I could take that stab at them literally, my life would be so much better.

I passed the Fourth Division barracks and thought of Mama Retsu. Captain Unohana was the sweetest person in the whole Seireitei…except when she was being absolutely terrifying and putting her ability to make one shit bricks to use. Mama Retsu had the uncanny knack for being subtly threatening and scary when she wanted to.

I walked by the Fifth Division barracks thinking of Shinji and how we met. He was the only one who stood up for me when all of the other kids were making fun of my rainbow colored hair. He looked at me with that signature toothy grin and made me laugh and everything seemed alright. It was practically impossible to get us apart; we were pretty much a package deal. He went into the academy before me, along with Hiyori. She came into the group later and, even though she would NEVER let anyone believe it, we were actually really close.

When I became lieutenant of the Third Division, Shinji got me this beautiful hairpin. It was a birthday/"congratulations on becoming lieutenant" gift. I always wore it. I took it off to bathe and to sleep and that was it. It had seven stones in it, one for each rainbow strand in my hair, and two perfectly clear crystals hanging off the end.

I passed by the Sixth Division barracks; Ginrei Kuchiki was the captain there and I had heard very promising things about his grandson, Byakuya. I had also heard that he was quite cute. Captain Kuchiki was probably the quietest person I had met. Everyone thought he was stuck-up but he's actually a very calm and kind man. He only wants peace in the Seireitei and he only feels the need to speak when he has something to say.

Passing the Seventh Division, I couldn't help but release an internal groan as I thought of the captain. My captain's best friend, Love Aikawa was in charge of the Seventh. I mentally facepalmed as I passed by and saw that the light was still on in the Captain's quarters. They were STILL up drinking together. It had been hours! I was so tempted to bust in there and shove my size 7 foot up both of their asses. Then I thought better of it because I was finally starting to feel tired.

I headed back to my barracks, finally exhausted enough to feel like I could actually get to sleep. I walked in and closed the door, still unable to shake the feeling that someone was close by. I took off the top part of my Shihakushō; I usually slept in my shitagi and my hakama. That way, if anything happened, I could throw on the top of my uniform and be ready to go.

I turned around to turn my lamp off and came face to…well, chest. I let out a small _oof_ as I ran into whoever it was and stumbled backwards. I slowly looked up and saw my nightmare, clear and real, right in front of my face. Sōsuke Aizen was standing in the middle of my room.

"My apologies, Undómiel-san, I didn't mean to startle you," he said to me calmly in that disgustingly creepy tone.

"What are you doing in my barracks, Lieutenant Aizen?" I asked harshly. He just smiles momentarily and pushes his glasses farther up his nose. I glare at him waiting for an explanation as the moonlight seeping in through my window reflects off his lenses.

"I saw you walking around by yourself earlier and I just wanted to make sure you returned to your barracks safely, my dear Yukiko," he said to me as the last three words practically dripped off his tongue like the drool accompanying them.

"Well," I began sweetly, "Thank you for your concern, but I am perfectly fine. You may leave now," I said, drawing every ounce of venom and coldness in body into my words. I was hoping he might take a hint and leave, but, unfortunately, Lady Luck is a cold, heartless whore who despises my very being for some reason.

"No," he began, slowly walking towards me, "I think I'd like to stay. See, I have a philosophy that I like to live by. When I see something that I want, I take it. And, as it just so happens my dear, I want YOU."

He moved closer to me, slowly closing the gap between us. I wanted to do something, but my entire body was frozen. Should I scream? Should I run? Should I use my zanpakutō and fight back?

"W-what makes you think I would give you what you want?" I spat at him angrily. "You get what you want and then I'm left there like last week's rotten leftover tuna fish casserole? Uh-uh, I don't fucking think so, prick."

"Oh, my darling Yukiko, you've got it all wrong," he said, closing the small amount of space left between us. "There's no way I would leave what is mine. You ARE mine. What on earth would make you think that I would leave you alone for other men to touch?"

"Okay, I've gotta ask, where are you from originally? State of delusion, perhaps?" I said coldly. "I am NOT yours. I don't belong to ANYONE. Do you not get th—?"

Before I could finish, his lips came crashing down on mine as he pushed me onto my bed. I could barely breathe as I felt his hands begin to roam my body possessively. First they moved down my arms and then to my waist as he pushed me farther back on the bed and straddled my waist. He's over a foot taller than me, which helped him overpower me. As he continued to kiss me hungrily, he began to grind his hips onto mine, letting out a groan into the kiss he refused to break. I managed to move my head and pull away enough to breathe and speak.

"Dammit, Sōsuke, let go of me you assfuck! I—!"

I couldn't help but moan slightly as he grinds his hips onto mine again. I felt disgusted by the fact that my body enjoyed what he was doing; he was surprisingly gentle with me, like I was something so fragile and he didn't want to break me. It pissed me off so much. My mind, my will, and my heart all wanted him to stop. I continued to struggle, but he just pinned my wrists above my head.

"Your body betrays you, Yuki-chan," he whispered in my ear. "I can tell you're enjoying this just as much as I am, love."

"What the fuck ever!" I shouted wildly.

He just responds by claiming my lips with his own yet again. He moves both of my wrists to one of his hands as he uses the other to reach under my shitagi and cup my breast. He's surprisingly gentle even though he's forcing me. That's just one other thing I hate; he acts like he cares. His fingers maneuver under my bra and he brushes the tips over the sensitive nub of my right breast, sending a shiver up and down my entire spine. I pull my mouth away from his and stare right into his falsely kind brown eyes.

I scream.

I scream louder than I have in my entire life.

All he does is smirk at me and lean down to plant a gentle, chaste kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan" he says to me calmly, "We will finish this. But unless you give yourself to me willingly and give me what is mine," he pauses and slides his hand down to grasp and push on my most intimate of areas, "I won't be so gentle."

Before I can respond, he's gone into the night. I just lay on my bed as I hear footsteps approaching. Three seated officers burst through the door to my room with looks of concern coloring their faces.

"Lieutenant Undómiel! Are you alright?" one of them asks. "We heard screaming," another says to me.

"Y-yes," I can barely manage to choke out the words, "I'm fine. Just a bad dream."

I rolled over on my side facing away from them, pulling my knees to my chest, praying that I would wake up and it would be nothing more than that: a bad dream.

One day was all it took to begin the downward spiral that became my life.


End file.
